


tempted to touch

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Bucky, Doctor Natasha Romanov, F/M, Lawyer Student Bucky, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Bucky had always come to a bar every Friday and never expected anything to happen, until Steve bails out on him last minute, and something unexpectedly happens afterwards





	tempted to touch

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to write BuckyNat for a while because I'm always right Romanogers smut. Anyways Dr. Nat and Nurse Steve are completely inspired by "Steve's Anatomy" written by mylifeisloki.
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing pure BuckyNat because I'm always writing StuckyNat as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

Bucky’s been with plenty of women before he left for college, from his Prom night to the summer of high school graduation, he’s bedded a decent amount of women. Steve made a joke to buy Bucky a box of condoms for his birthday because of his habit of having sex a lot. Of course Bucky knew of self control, but if a pretty woman walked by with a great pair of legs, then he was completely hopeless. 

Of course college changed all of his habits. Sure he still had sex, but he didn’t have it as much as he would like to. He had to maintain a certain average if he wanted to get into a good law firm. So studying and classes lowered his sex drive and his libido to an extent. Still he had time to date, and if he really liked her, well sex was definitely ensured. 

So while in college, Bucky made it somewhat of a habit to go to the bar every Friday night. Of course he was lucky enough that Steve managed to get into a college near the area, even if the punk had to drive at least two hours to visit. Unfortunately this was a Friday night that Steve wouldn’t be able to come as he got hold up for an interview during an internship. 

So now the 22-year-old was sighing into his drink as his friend bailed out on him. 

“You seem a bit disappointed,” looking up he found himself staring at a gorgeous redhead, “so what’s a guy like you doing so upset on a Friday night.”

“My friend kind of bailed out on him, though I’m not mad just a bit upset. Still he’s got an interview for an internship.”

The beautiful woman raised a brow, “Oh, and what does your friend do?”

“Well he’s studying to become a nurse, which I don’t know why since he’s artistically gifted, but really loves helping people out. He always watched his ma take care of the sick and injured.”

“Sounds like a sweet guy.”

Bucky snorted, “Please he’s a punk.”

“And what about you,” she took a sip of her vodka, “what do you do?”

“Currently studying law.”

“That’s interesting, to be honest I really didn’t take you for a law kind of guy.” She gave him a playful smirk. “Then again, looks can be deceiving.”

“So what about you,” Bucky took a sip of his beer, “so what’s a beautiful lady like you doing at a bar, especially alone.”

Her eyes had a playful glint, “Well I just need to be somewhere that’s not too loud. Plus I like the atmosphere here. Though the reason why I’m here alone, is because it’s easier for me to check out the guys here.”

Bucky felt himself blush, normally he usually flirted with women, but this one - she was the one flirting with him. 

“You’re adorable when you blush.”

“T-thanks.”

They had spent the entire time talking and getting to know one another. He told her his real name was James but everyone called him Bucky, he also told her about his family and the pranks Steve and him pulled when they were younger. She also told him about her life in Russia before she moved to the States, and that her name was Natasha.

“How about you and I get out of here pretty boy,” Natasha purred as she stroked his thigh.

Bucky nodded and nearly complained as she left a good chunk of money on the counter, obviously paying both of their drinks. He nearly went jaw slacked as she led him to her car, a black Corvette.

“You coming,” she grinned as she opened the driver door.

Bucky nodded and got inside the passenger seat. He was amazed as she skillfully drove through the streets. He didn’t expect a woman like her to have such an amazing car. He also didn’t expect for them to slow down near a very nice and expensive building. As they stopped in front of the building, the valet greeted her and she handed him the keys and tipped the young man. Bucky was amazed as they entered the building, and once they made their way towards the elevator, she guided him inside and pressed the button to the penthouse suite. Luckily the elevator was empty as she would brush her hand against his thigh. Once exiting out of the elevator and into the hallway, and opening the door to her penthouse, that’s when things started to get steamy.

Natasha pulled him in and then he kicked the door close while locking it as they kissed. He groaned as she tugged on his hair and stroking the nape of his neck. The redhead grabbed his tie and guided him to the couch, where she pushed him onto the furniture and straddled his hips. Natasha went back to kissing him, sometimes she’d pull back and kiss around his lips, teasing him and wanting more. He sighed as she rubbed against his forming erection. She helped him get rid of his blazer and tie. Bucky could taste the vodka on her tongue and it made him even more intoxicated. Next they were unbuttoning his shirt and got rid of that alongside his tank top. Natasha got up and tugged his belt to have him follow. 

Bucky found himself looking at her room, a king sized bed with black and red colored beddings. He also noticed a painting of a black widow over that hung over the bed. Then he found himself being pushed onto the bed and sighed at the feel of the velvet against his back. Bucky groaned as she straddled him and started rubbing against him.

“I’m curious to know how long it’s been since you’ve had sex.”

“Nearly five months, mostly been studying that’s all.”

“Ooh such a good boy aren’t you? Hitting the box instead of fucking girls all the time.” Bucky cried out as she cupped him through his pants. “My you must be a big boy.”

“I ain’t no boy.”

She giggled, “Of course you are. Still in school and bedded only little girls.” Natasha tsked playfully. “Tell me have you’ve ever been with a  _ real _ woman.” 

“Jesus how old are you.” Bucky cried out again, only this time she dug her nails into his arms.

“It’s not nice to ask a lady her age,” she kissed his cheek gently, “besides I can ruin you for any girl or women.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as she kissed his chest and then her tongue was dragged down his happy trail. He nearly arched his hips as she nuzzled his cock through his pants.

“Keep your hands above your head.” He did what he was told and found himself being cuffed. “There, that’ll prevent you from touching me.”

He watched as she skillfully undid his belt and unzipped his pants with her teeth. Natasha got up to take off his shoes and socks before crawling back up. Bucky lifted his hips to help her get rid of the rest of his clothes.

“My quite the big boy aren’t you,” she gave him a smile as she stroked his cock. 

Her right hand was stroking his cock lightly, and time to time her index finger would circle the head. She was taking her sweet time with his cock, as if it was some sort of toy for her to play with him. Bucky felt himself jerking his hips as her hold on his cock tightened and her lips wrapped around the head of it. Natasha swiped her tongue, moaning at the taste of the come that was spilling from the tip. Bucky wished that his hands weren’t cuffed, just so he could tug on her hair while she was sucking him off. He watched as her curls bounced as she moved up and down his length. She pulled away and gave him a wink before she took all of him in.

“F-fuck,” he cried out. Not once did he ever had someone completely take all of him.

He was trying to control himself as she was moaning around his length. What did him was the gently scraping of her teeth as she moved her head up. With glossy eyes, he watched as she swallowed all of his come and smile at him coyly. Next she pulled away and stood at the foot of the bed. Natasha pulled the dress off of her, her curls slightly covering her face. Bucky felt himself hardened again as she stood wearing black lacy lingerie and black high heels. Natasha unclasped her bra and the younger man felt himself watering at the sight of the most gorgeous pair of tits he’d ever seen. She then proceed to kick off her heels and what shocked Bucky most of all was when Natasha took off her thong. 

_ “Holy shit, she’s a natural redhead.” _

“Like what you see pretty boy,” she circled around her entrance. “Bet you never bedded a natural redhead before.”

“No ma’am,” he once bedded someone who had dyed their hair red. 

“Good, because I’m going to show you that were are so much better than any other blonde or brunette.”

She crawled back onto the bed and straddled his hips, cupping her breasts with her hands and giving him a teasing look. She leaned over enough so they were dangling in front of his face, allowing Bucky to lean up and take one into his mouth and suck on it. Natasha moaned at the feel of his hot mouth around her nipple. She stroked his hair as he continued to suckle on the teat. He pulled back and gave the same attention to its twin. Once he was done, she had her dripping core over his face.

“Now you’re going to eat me out pretty boy, but if you need to breathe just tap my leg and I’ll move, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy,” she smiled and then lowered herself on his face, but making sure not to cover his nose. “Oh god,” Natasha moaned as she felt his tongue licking her folds. 

Bucky never ate a woman out with so much vigor than he did with Natasha. She stirred something within him. Like it was his first time all over again. She wasn’t afraid to demand what she wanted nor was she afraid to fight for dominance. He wanted her to enjoy her time with him and hopefully do this again sometime, but now he had to prove his worth, that he was worth being picked by her. So he was circling her clit with his tongue and licking every nook and cranny of her inner walls. His teeth gently nipping at her folds. She was riding his face and didn’t mind that she was tugging his hair. Bucky gave her pussy a filthy kiss and that made her come all over him. Pulling away she licked away her juices and brought him into a kiss. Bucky moaned at the taste of her and the taste of his own come on her tongue. 

“We aren’t done yet pretty boy.”

She reached over her bed table and pulled out a condom. Natasha ripped it open and placed it on top of the head of his cock. She then used her mouth to move the rest of the condom down his length and then suck the head. 

“You ready pretty boy?”

“Yes ma’am.”

She was teasing him a bit, rubbing herself on his cock, before lining it up and sink down on him. Bucky groaned as her wet head enveloped her. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Her walls were squeezing him from time to time, she swirled her hips making him rub his cock alongside her walls. Then Natasha braced her hands on his chest and started to ride him. Bucky leaned his head back as she rode him like a wild stallion, but then did circle eights each time she slowed down. He watched as his cock disappear inside of her, watch those dark curls getting get with her juices and the lube from the condom. He jerked his hips with her movements, wanting to give her more pleasure. 

Somehow Natasha had managed to undo the cuffs and throw them onto the floor. The sound of them hitting the floor was all Bucky needed to flip them over. He had her left leg over his shoulder and the right wrapped around his waist as he fucked her balls deep. He took in the sight of her arching her back as he fucked her deep into the mattress. Never did Bucky ever want to fuck a woman so bad and so hard such as her. But Natasha was right, she was a  _ woman _ and everyone that Bucky had bedded were  _ little _ girls. 

He shivered as she dug her nails into his back, leaving trails of red marks as he continued to pound her. Natasha reached and cupped his neck, pulling him down for a hot and needy kiss. Bucky nearly buckled as she felt her fondling his balls and had to slow down his movements. He leaned down and took a breast into his mouth, loving the taste of her skin. Natasha stopped her teasing and slapped his ass.

“Better fuck me hard James.”

He groaned as she used his real name and did what he was told. Bucky put his back into it, wanting to give her a hell of a good time. He pulled out and flipped her over so she was on all fours. Gripping her hips, he slammed into her, making Natasha fall onto the bed. Sitting on the balls of his feet, he had her on his lap, bouncing her up and down as he fucked her from behind. Natasha had her left hand on his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. His right hand was fondling with her right breast while the left was stroking her clit. He spread his knees, which caused her to spread her own, allowing himself to fuck her even deeper. 

“That’s it James, so good to me,” Natasha praised.

His body shivered with every word of praise she gave him. He kissed her neck and shoulder as he slowed down, wanting to add some tenderness. Bucky had her on her back again and gave her a soft and gentle kiss before moving inside of her. It started out with slow and gentle thrusts of his hips before he picked up the pace. He was trying his damn hardest to please her, wanting only her praise. Bucky felt himself coming inside of the condom, but pulling out, he immediately leaned down, had her legs over his arms and started to eat her out. His lips around her clit while the index and middle finger of his left hand was inside of her, pumping in and out. With one long suck of her clit and his fingers curled against her walls. Natasha let out a loud cry as her whole body shook from a powerful orgasm. Bucky gently put her legs down and massaged them.

“Did I do well ma’am?”

Natasha looked up at him and laughed softly, “Exceeded my expectations pretty boy. Now come here and kiss me.”

After getting rid of the condom, he continued to please her even more as they went into the bathroom to shower. After a few hours of resting, she had called a cab to take him back to his apartment. Bucky walked into his apartment with a spring in his steps, he knew very damn well he would be seeing Natasha again as she had put her number into his contacts. 

*****

It was almost a week after his night with Natasha. She had told him that she would text him when they could have another night of fun. Sure it made him upset, but Bucky knew that she didn’t want to interfere with his studying, which kind of suck because most of the time he was masturbating instead of studying. So now here he was taking a taxi to visit Steve at the hospital he was interning at. Steve decided to treat Bucky to a nice expensive lunch as an apology for bailing out on him on Friday. 

“Hey Bucky,” Steve greeted him wearing khakis, a white shirt with a dark blue cardigan, “good timing, I just got off.”

“Hey Stevie,” he gave the blonde a one arm hug, “so how goes the internship?”

He shrugged, “Pretty good, still have to do all the grunt work.” He scratched the back of his head.  “Though I gotta give thanks to the doctor who offered me the internship, I mean most of the things I do are supposed to be for the actual nurses but sometimes she allows me on the surgical floors to get a closer look. Plus she even allows me to tend to some of the patients, even do some of the stitches. Not only that but she helps me on my studies.”

“Well aren’t you lucky punk?”

Steve just grinned, “Gotta say never thought I’d be given this chance, considering I’m only in my second year at medical school.” 

“Going out Rogers.”

Steve turned around, blocking Bucky’s view completely of the person Steve was talking to. For some reason her voice sounded oddly familiar to Bucky.

“Yes ma’am, finished filling all those reports and checking up on the patient in from 320.”

“How about you take the rest of the day off then.”

“You sure about that.”

The woman in front of Steve placed a hand on his arm, “Sure, you’re doing more work than an intern should, plus you have to study.”

“Thank you ma’am, oh before I forget, I want you to meet my best friend.” The moment Steve stepped aside, Bucky’s eyes widened and his whole body froze. “This woman right here is the reason why I’m doing an amazing job during my internship and studies. Dr. Romanov, I want you to meet my best friend James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call him Bucky.”

Natasha gave him a grin, “Nice to meet you too Bucky.”

Bucky didn’t respond because he didn’t know how to. 

“Uh Buck, you alright?”

Snapping out, Bucky shook Natasha’s hand, “Nice to meet you too Dr. Romanov.”

“Well boys, I’ll let you be, have a good day.” As Steve was heading out, Bucky felt Natasha brushing against his ass. “It’s always really nice to see you again James.”

Bucky felt himself flush and then shook his head as he ran after Steve. Though one question ran through Bucky’s mind:

How the hell do you tell your best friend that you slept with the woman he was interning for. 


End file.
